


Mon Petite

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Short!Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Hi! Are you requests open? If yes - can I get a smut with Rollins and where the reader is really short like 5’? Also I just recently found your blog and I adore it so much” {Thanks, love!}





	Mon Petite

The grumbles under your breath were mixed with curses. Your tiny body stretched as far as it could. Still, your gear was just out of your reach. Pranks be damned, this was too much. Thankfully, the hallway was empty. Or else anybody would have been able to see right up your-

“Well, well, well. I am lovin’ this view.”

With a squeak, you dropped back to the floor. You rushed to pull down your loose shirt. It was long enough to sleep in, but not really enough to walk the halls in. And definitely not enough to cover most of your legs as you reached for your gear hidden at the top of a stack of crates.

“Seth! Can you please not sneak up on me?” Resisting stamping your foot in frustration and irritation, you glanced up at your out-of-reach goal.

He tilted his head. “Need some help, sweetheart?”

“No.”

He waited.

“Maybe.”

Two steps and he was looking down on you. The only good thing about being this short was the view of you had of guys like Seth. What you wouldn’t give to have him above you in the bedroom- _head out of the gutter, Y/N!_ You swallowed as he smirked.

“Ask me nicely.”

Biting your lip, you plucked at one of the straining buttons on his shirt. “Seth… would you please retrieve my gear for me?” You looked up at him from under your eyelashes. A sudden hand grasped around your lungs as his lips parted in a small gasp. Unfortunately, he recovered.

Seth snickered and used a nearby trellis to help him reach your clothes. For a second he held them overhead. You clenched your jaw, ready to fight. He dropped them onto your face.

“Thanks,” you muttered. Now for a cold shower. He snagged your pants hanging over your shoulder before you could get away.

“Hey, wait.” Now that he had your full attention, the words seemed to get lost between his head and his lips. “Um-“ Rubbing the fabric between his fingers, he came up with an alternative. “Random question. Why do you wrestle in long pants?”

You smiled. “Probably for the same reason you do. Less shaving.” You giggled as he blushed. Hopefully, he wouldn’t think it creepy that you had seen just about every one of his interviews.

“It’s a good reason. But- don’t hit me, but, um… you have really nice legs. And a nice ass.” He couldn’t meet your eye except from under his own lashes, shy like a schoolboy. “Seems kinda a shame to cover all that beauty up.”

He liked your legs. And your ass? And damn his big doe eyes. “Yeah?”

“Uh, yeah.” Seth dipped his head and smiled at himself. “This is awkward. I’m sorry. I’m glad I could help.”

“Thank you.”

“Sure thing.”

His long legs carried him far away in just a few steps. You hurried to keep up. Part of you got lost looking at the way his ass looked in his gear. Quarter-bouncing tight. Maybe if you promised a massage, he’d let you sit on it- _again, Y/N. Head out of the gutter!_

“Wait, Seth?”

He turned quickly, catching you as you collided with his chest. “Yes?”

“Uh…” Come on brain, think of things. Come on brain, be so smart. “I didn’t want to just let you leave without complimenting you too.”

Letting you go, he crossed his arms over his chest. His Adam apple bobbed in this throat, and you caught his gaze flicking back up to your eyes. “Shoot.”

Ding. “I like that you don’t take yourself too seriously in the ring.” Is that what we’re- okay. We’re going for it. “Don’t take that wrong; you definitely put in maximum effort when it’s the fate of the wrestling world at stake. Thanks for dealing with Brock, by the way.”

“No problem,” he said, voice small and noninterruptive.

_Keep going._

“If you have fun in the ring, then everyone has fun watching the match. That’s what wrestling is supposed to be: fun. Yeah, every once in awhile there’s a bit of drama. It’s inevitable with all the egos around here. But yours is probably my favorite. You back it up with results and the strut in your step isn’t afraid to get knocked down a peg if it means you get better at what you do. Your style elevates the roster. So… yeah.”

_Too much, Y/N. He complimented your ass, not your life. How much of a desperate fangirl could you be?_

Seth straightened up, considering your words. “Thank you. I didn’t realize…” he huffed a laugh. Then his eyes darted down to your lips, still parted though seconds away from being worried on by your teeth. “I didn’t realize you paid that much attention to me.” Rubbing the back of his head, he swallowed thickly. “Not to be creepy, but I’ve been watching you too. And, uh… you fight good.”

Now it was your turn to cross your arms and smirk. “Really? A coy-boy move and a Disney reference?” You both laughed. “Sorry, I appreciate it. People have always told me my sharp tongue is too quick-“

“You should put it to better use.”

_Y/N short circuiting. Shutting down._

You licked your lips. “Is that a suggestion, or an offer?”

Seth stepped closer. “If it’s an offer, would you say yes?” Absently, he pushed some hair out of your face.

“Yes.”

***

His locker room door locked with a click. His kiss was on your lips. Your neck, angled as high as you could. Wobbly knees above your tiptoes. You dropped. Eagerly, you dragged your hands down his pants, tugging them just enough to catch your fingernails in the fabric. Seth hissed through the suggestion of your nails on his skin. Like he could already feel them.

But there was a problem.

From your knees, it didn’t matter how… endowed he was. You weren’t going to be tall enough to suck him off. And that frustrated you to no end. He lifted you, strong hands under your arms and ignoring your grumbling. Your knees came to rest on the couch. Now had an armrest to claw at. And a Rollins crotch right at eye, and mouth, level. Problem solved.

Your mouth watered. Again, Seth hissed as your nails dragged across his skin. But this time, his gear came down with them. The endowment you wanted sprung into the open, landing on your face. Before he could protest, you kitten-licked up and down his cock. Seth’s head fell back. His fingers wove into your hair.

“Y/N… sweetheart,” he managed between gasps, “you’re gonna have to take it slower than that. I’ve been… ready since I saw you in the hallway.”

With a humming chuckle that made his thighs clench under your hands, you confessed, “I’ve been ready since then too. So why go slow?” With that, you sucked his tip into your mouth. You laved your tongue around it, only letting go after you had a slightly deeper taste. The grip on your hair tightened.

“Y/N,” he warned.

For a second you made eye contact with him. You smirked around his length.

“Oh go-“

You set to work. Wrapping your hands around him, twisting and squeezing only enough to make his stomach contract. Each pass of your lips down his length reached deeper. Each time you came back breathless. Soon, you were moving faster. Hungry. Desperate to taste what you imagined earlier. Looking up, there he was. Seth Rollins, standing over you, his cock in your mouth, and looking down at you completely wrecked.

His grip tightened again. With a moan, he pulled you off. No matter. You kept sucking all the way off. He leaned down to capture your lips. Your tongue was sucked into his mouth. Seth reached down and pulled you closer by your ass. Suddenly he gave it a smack. You whimpered against his lips.

“You think you’re the only one who can play dirty?” He caught your chin between his fingers. The doe-brown irises of his gaze had been eclipsed by black. A twinge of pink painted the top of his cheeks. “I’m going to ruin you, baby.”

“Please do.”

The ground was quickly covered with the rest of your clothes. As the cushions bounced, you steadied yourself on Seth’s lap. He gave another hiss and you gripped his shoulders. One of his hands gripped your thighs. The other dipped to your impatient sex. You arched as he ran a finger through your slick. The part in your lips gave him access to capture your lips again. He swallowed down your cries and needy moans as his fingers worked to tease you. Wind you up. Break you down. The fucker was a fast learner. He knew exactly how to work your cunt and clit with only a few pleas from you. And you shattered for him.

Then his hands were around your waist. You went up. When you came down, his length was ready to slowly split you in two. The same lessoned he learned with his fingers, he directed those to his hips. To his hands sliding you up and down on his cock. Shifting angles, alternating his pace, he made you see stars. You wanted to collapse. To fall over and let him pound you into the next arena. But he held you up. Fucking into you and watching you with those eyes blazing with the knowledge that you were completely his now.

“Seth-“

“Yeah,” he grunted.

“Please. So. Close.”

“Good.”

Another slap cracked across your ass. Now you matched. The shock sent a jolt through your spine. You were rigid, right on the edge. And hanging onto any part of him you could for dear life. The world bounced faster. Stronger. Direct but searching.

When Seth found what he was looking for, he added a finger to your clit and a mouth to your breast to send you over. The image of him blurred. Through that haze, Seth began to slip too.

“Where?”

“In me. Please. Fill me-“

You arched, requested fulfilled.

Gingerly, he unsheathed his length and settled you to sit on his lap until you both could recover.

“That was-“

“Dazzling.”

Seth laughed airily. “Now I know why they call you the Petite Spitfire.”

You wrinkled your nose. “Never have liked that title.” Yawning, you nuzzled into his chest. “Spitfire is just so… I just have never liked it.”

Seth hummed. “Random question. What’s French for ‘my’?”

“Mon. Why?”

“I think I have another name for you. If you want it.”


End file.
